Hermione Granger y el hijo del celador
by PadmaPatilNaberrie
Summary: Hermione, Harry y Ron empiezan un nuevo curso en hogwarts, su ultimo curso, en donde conocerá al hijo de Filch
1. Nuevo curso en Hogwarts

1.Nuevo curso en Hogwarts.  
  
El día 1 de Septiembre, por la mañana, Hermione Granger, dormía en su cama, hasta que la voz de una mujer la despertó de sus bonitos sueños.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Hermione!!!! Despierta, el despertador no ha sonado, son las 10 y dentro de una hora tienes que coger el tren para Hogwarts-gritaba la madre de Hermione.  
  
Herm, se levantó rápidamente de la cama y salió disparada hacia el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha rápida.  
  
Media hora después, iban en el coche del señor Granger hacia la estación de King Cross. A las 10 menos cinco llegaron al anden. Herm les dio un rápido beso a sus padres y subió al tren, donde ya le esperaban Harry y Ron junto a una chica pelirroja muy guapa.  
  
-¡¡¡Herm!!!-gritó Ginny corriendo hacia ella para darle un abrazo-ya creíamos que no llegabas.  
  
-Hola Ginny-dijo Herm devolviéndole el brazo-Hola chicos-saludo a los chicos que, como siempre ocurría desde hace dos años, la miraban con la boca abierta.  
  
Al cumplir los 15 años, Hermione se había puesto muy bonita, había crecido y se había desarrollado de una manera espectacular y perfecta. Aunque Harry y ron no se quedaban atrás, Harry aunque no era tan alto como su amigo Ron, no se le quedaba demasiado atrás, y su pelo ahora no estaba tan alborotado. Su cuerpo estaba perfecto (no, no era por las practicas de quidditch, no se porque, pero todas ponen que Harry, Ron y Draco tienen buen cuerpo por las practicas de quidditch, no es por nada, no me quiero meter con las opiniones de los demás ¿pero me podéis explicar como un entrenamiento de quidditch te puede poner buen cuerpo, si es solo estar montado en una escoba buscando pelotas? si fuese fútbol o baloncesto, lo entendería, pero...¿quidditch? lo siento, pero no lo entiendo. En fin, dejadme un review y contestadme, porque siempre que leo eso me entra la curiosidad de saber como se ponen buenorros si solo están montados en una escoba, si alguien me da una respuesta convincente,¡¡yo también entonces me apuntare al quidditch!!!). A muchas chicas les parecía muy atractivo y que estaba muy bueno. Ron, con su pelo rojo, estaba muy guapo, alto y muy bien formado, también gustaba mucho a las chicas.  
  
-Ey, Herm ¿qué tal?-Harry fue el primero en despertar de su ensimismamiento- Llegas tarde, te dijimos que vendríamos a las 10 y media, además, has estado a punto de perder el tren, y pensar que podrías haber sido prefecta....  
  
-Cállate Harry-dijo Ginny que a diferencia de Herm, Ron y Harry si era prefecta-en fin, yo me voy al vagón de los prefectos con Colin que ya me estará esperando. Luego nos vemos Herm, tengo muchas cosas que contarte.  
  
Ginny salió del vagón y Harry y Ron empezaron a hablar de (no, de quidditch, no, porque tras seis años hablando de quidditch, tienen que haberlo hablado ya todo lo posible,¡¡hay mas temas de conversación!!) Fred y George, le contaban a Herm que habían empezado a trabajar en una tienda de bromas del callejón Diagon y que estaban empezando a ahorrar dinero para crear una tienda de sus propios inventos.  
  
-Eso es genial,¿qué dice tu madre?-dijo Herm mirando a Ron que le sonrió.  
  
-Ah, eso. Pues la verdad, al principio no dejaba de quejarse, pero una noche, Fred y George le dijeron que era a eso a lo que querían dedicarse y que lo harían con o su consentimiento, pero que no querían estar peleados con ella, al final cedió.  
  
-Menos mal-dijo Herm con un suspiro.  
  
El resto del viaje lo pasaron comiendo ranas de chocolate y bebiendo zumo de calabaza del carrito de la bruja gordita mientras hablaban de lo que habían hecho en vacaciones. Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, Herm, Ron y Harry se sentaron juntos en la mesa del Gran Comedor. Mientras el sombrero seleccionador cantaba su canción, Herm se dio cuenta de que junto a Filch, había un chico de mas o menos su edad.  
  
-Eh, Harry,¿quién es ese? No le había visto nunca antes por aquí-dijo mientras señalaba al chico castaño.  
  
-No tengo ni idea. Eh, Ron-le dio un codazo al pelirrojo que le dirigió una mirada de fastidio-¿conoces a ese?-pregunto mientras le señalaba al mismo chico.  
  
-No se, a lo mejor es de Ravenclaw, ten en cuenta que no los conocemos demasiado. Yo solo he hablado con la hermana de Parvati Patil, o sea eh.... Pamda...o... ¿era Padme? Si, eso, Padme-Hermione se rió al otro lado de Harry.-¿de qué te ríes?  
  
-Ron, eso que as dicho es una tontería, hemos tenido estos seis años muchas clases con los Ravenclaw, si estuviese en esa casa, lo habríamos visto. Además, no es Padme Patil, si no Padma.¿Cómo es posibles que no te sepas su nombre si fue tu pareja en el baile de cuarto curso?  
  
-Pues no se, pero no me acordaba de su nombre.¿qué quieres? No me hablo con casi ningún Ravenclaw-dijo cuando Herm le miró con mala cara.  
  
-Esta bien...  
  
Entonces, la profesora McGonagall se adelanto.  
  
-Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen. Jessica Andrews.  
  
-¡¡Gryffindor!!-gritó el sombrero cuando la chica rubia se sentó en el taburete.  
  
-Rachel Creevey.  
  
-eh, Harry-le llamó una vocecita desde el otro lado de la mesa. Era Colin- esa es mi hermana.  
  
Harry sonrió por cortesía y cuando el sombrero la mandó a Ravenclaw, la sonrisa de Colin y su hermanito Dennis desapareció y murmuraron entre ellos. Cuando por el fin le toco el turno a Phoebe Malfoy, Draco dejó de hablar con Pansy y atendió a la selección. Phoebe avanzó hacia el taburete con pasos seguros, como lo haría un Malfoy.  
  
-¿Malfoy?¡Pero si es morena!-exclamó Harry.  
  
-Oh, no-gimió Ron por lo bajo.-Ahora no solo tendremos que aguantar al hurón engominado, sino también a la pequeña demoníaca, fíjate, fíjate bien Harry, no tiene mas cara de psicópata endemoniada porque no puede.  
  
Hermione se empezó a reír, y Harry la acompaño. Nadie se sorprendió cuando el sombrero gritó segundos después "¡Slytherin!"  
  
Esa noche, en las mazmorras, una fiesta se hacía para celebrar la bienvenida de la nueva Malfoy, que, al igual que su hermano, estaba acompañada por sus dos guardaespaldas: Rose Crabbe y Ashley Goyle.  
  
-Bien, hermanita. El año que viene, tu serás la única Malfoy en Hogwarts, esperemos que seas todo una Malfoy que no se deje excluir por los sangre- sucia. En eso puedo ayudarte, aunque, no creo que me necesites.  
  
-¡Cállate Draco! No quieras destruir tu reputación y hacer que tu padre se entere de un par de cosas-dijo la morena Malfoy, si, Phoebe era morena, no era rubia, pero si una sangre limpia. Resulta que Narcisa no era todo un angelito, como descubrió Lucius hace once años y ocho meses. Sin embargo, no sabe de quién es hijo, eso solo lo sabe Narcisa, que, después de prometerle que no lo haría nunca mas y que la niña era sangre-limpia, se guardó el secreto para si misma.  
  
-Mira niñita producto de cuernos, si has nacido es porque yo le dije a papa que no permitiera a mama abortar y todo porque quería tener una hermanita. Así que si estas viva, es gracias a mi-dijo Draco entono amenazante.  
  
-Ya vale Draco-Phoebe puso morritos-ya me has contado esa historia miles de veces. No te preocupes, no te haré quedar mal-Draco se dio por satisfecho y se fue con Zabini, así que no pudo oír como Phoebe añadía-por el momento.  
  
-Vaya, vaya Draco. Esto no nos lo habías contado-dijo Pansy.  
  
-¿De qué hablas?-dijo haciéndose el tonto.  
  
-Mira cariño, no te hagas el tonto. Ya sabíamos que tenias una hermana, pero no que era morena....-dijo Pansy sentándose en sus rodillas.  
  
-Aparta-dijo Draco tirándola al suelo sin compasión.  
  
-Vaya con Narcisa.... No es tan santa como parece...-añadió Blaise con una pequeña sonrisa perversa mientras Pansy se sentaba en sus rodillas y empezaba a acariciarle el pelo.  
  
-Cállate Zabini, es mejor que no hagas comentarios, no te metas en problemas-.dijo Draco mientras miraba de reojo a Crabbe y Goyle, sus guardaespaldas.  
  
-Tranquilo, Draco, relájate. Sólo era un comentario-dijo Blaise sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
-Déjalo en paz-Pansy le besó en los labios-.Es algo de que avergonzarse, al menos será sangre-limpia,¿no?-dijo mirando con un poco de asco a Phoebe.  
  
-Pansy, Pansy, Pansy-dijo Draco-Parece que no conocieras a mi padre,¿tu crees que habría dejado vivir a la niña si no fuese sangre-limpia? Pues claro que no. Suficiente vergüenza es que sea morena, poniéndose en evidencia al ser un cornudo, lo único que faltaba es que fuese sangre- sucia.  
  
-Claro, Draco. Lo siento, pregunta tonta-dijo Pansy con un brillo especial en los ojos.  
  
-Draco, nos vemos luego. Pansy y yo nos tenemos que poner al día de tantas cosas-dijo mirándola a los ojos y besándola.  
  
-Por favor, no hagáis eso delante mía, ya rompí con Lisa-dijo Draco haciéndose el herido. Blaise y Pansy se rieron.  
  
-Hasta más tarde, Draco-Pansy se levantó con Zabini y subieron a las habitaciones.  
  
En la Sala Común de Gryffindor, había otra fiesta. En realidad no celebraban nada, pero no paraba de correr alcohol, cerveza de mantequilla y zumo de calabaza para los mas pequeños. La música sonaba a toda potencia y Lavender y Seamus habían decidido hacer de gogos encima de una pequeña mesa que había en una pared, obligándolos a bailar muy juntos, cosa que les daba igual. Para que no se escuchara el ruido, Hermione había hechizado la habitación de manera que, fuera de la sala común, no se escuchaba nada.  
  
-Venga Ron, baila conmigo-dijo Parvati muy borracha.  
  
Ron, que no se quedaba muy atrás de haber estado bebiendo tanto martini y tanto tequila, fue al centro de la sala común, donde habían apartado los sillones para bailar mejor, aunque en realidad no hiciese falta porque había suficiente espacio. Sin embargo, estos sillones, habían sido apartados a los rincones para que las parejitas (como lo eran Ginny y Colin) tuviesen intimidad.  
  
-Venga Herm-dijo Harry acercándose a ella con una botella de algo que seguramente no era ni agua ni leche-vamos a bailar.  
  
Herm, que también estaba un poco borracha, se fue con él al centro de la sala común con Harry.  
  
En la Sala común de Gryffindor, la fiesta duró hasta bastante tarde. A nadie, ni siquiera a Hermione o a los prefectos les importaba que a la mañana siguiente tendrían que madrugar para dar clase.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ .................  
  
Esto es todo por el momento, dejadme reviews con vuestra opiniones. Por favor, no seáis demasiado duros conmigo :P. Muchos besos a todos. 


	2. La sangresucia y los Malfoy

2.La sangre-sucia y los Malfoy  
  
Hermione se dirigía hacia su clase de Aritmancia cuando vio a Draco Malfoy con su hermana, estaban peleándose. Cuando ya llegaba a donde estaban ellos oyó a Draco decir:"A ver qué es lo que puedes hacer".  
  
Hermione miró a ambos lados del pasillo. No había nadie, estaban solos. Lo que tuviese que pasar nada más lo sabrían ellos tres.  
  
-Hola sangre-sucia Granger-dijo Draco mientras miraba a Hermione por encima del hombro.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Herm.  
  
-Sólo presentarte a mi hermanita-dijo Draco.  
  
Phoebe se acercó a ella y empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor.  
  
-¿Eres sangre-sucia?-le preguntó mientras la miraba de arriba-abajo.  
  
-Lo es-dijo Draco sonriendo con maldad.  
  
-No te lo he preguntado a ti-dijo Phoebe mientras le miraba, a Draco, con asco.-Dime,¡eres sangre-sucia o no!  
  
-Lo soy-afirmó Herm.  
  
-Bien-Phoebe sonrió.-No está nada mal, Draco.¿No quieres hacer nada con ella?  
  
Draco se quedó paralizado, sin habla, así que, Phoebe le cogió la mano y se la puso encima a Herm, que también se había quedado paralizada.  
  
-No...-susurró Herm cuando se vio abrazada por un Malfoy ya tranquilo y para nada asustado o nervioso.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Granger?¿No te gusto?-le susurró Draco mientras le sonreía de una manera perversa.-Vamos, Hermione, soy lo mejor que va a pasarte en la vida. No lo desaproveches y disfruta.  
  
Draco al levantó y, mientras Herm daba patadas y puñetazos para soltarse él se la llevó a un aula cercana.  
  
-¡Socorro!-gritó.  
  
Tenía a Draco encima. Phoebe, sin embargo, se había ido hacía un buen rato. Hermione empezó a llorar. Estaba paralizada, se sentía como si le hubiesen hechizado con un Petrificus totalus. La boca de Draco se fue acercando lentamente a la suya hasta que la besó. Fue sólo un momento y después se separó de ella dejándola tirada en el suelo.  
  
-Tranquila Granger, no te voy a hacer nada-mientras se reía con maldad se fue acercando hasta la puerta.  
  
-Por cierto Hermione Granger-sonrió-¿Gryffindor? Creo que se equivocaron de casa cuando te seleccionaron, deberías haber ido a Ravenclaw, y eso te lo digo porque te pasas el día estudiando que si no... podrías haber acabado en Hufflepuff.  
  
Draco salió por la puerta y se encontró de cara con su hermana.  
  
-Muy buena Phoebe. Podría haber llorado de la emoción cuando la sangre- sucia se puso a llorar del miedo-se rió, aunque la cara de Phoebe era todo menos alegre.  
  
-¿Te gusta Granger?-le preguntó.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-No te hagas el tonto. He visto como la mirabas. ¿Te gusta Granger o no?-le dijo arrinconándolo contra la pared.  
  
-No seas tonta.¿Cómo me va a gustar una sangre-sucia?-Draco echó a andar.  
  
-Entonces no te gusta porqué es sangre-sucia, pero, si no lo fuera, te gustaría-dijo Phoebe siguiéndole.  
  
-No digas tonterías Phoebe-como vio que Phoebe iba a añadir algo dijo-Me voy a clase, llegaré tarde-y al dejó ahí mientras echaba a correr.  
  
-¡Espera!-Phoebe le siguió.  
  
En el aula, Hermione seguía llorando.  
  
"Maldito Malfoy"pensaba sin dejar de llorar.  
  
Se levantó y salió, temía que allí se encontraran alguno de los hermanitos Malfoy, pero, a quién se encontró allí fue a alguien distinto.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-¡Harry!-le llamó Ginny.-¿Has visto a Hermione?  
  
-No, se fue a clase de Aritmancia-le contestó Harry.  
  
-No, allí no está. Ya la he ido a buscar-Ginny empezaba a preocuparse,¿dónde estaba su amiga?  
  
-¡Draco contéstame!-gritaba Phoebe.  
  
Harry y Ginny los miraron.  
  
-Me han dicho que desde que siempre que están juntos están peleando-le dijo Ginny.  
  
-¡Quieres contestarme!¡Dime, te gusta Granger o no!-le gritó Phoebe.  
  
Harry y Ginny ni siquiera escucharon lo que Draco le decía, salieron corriendo a buscar a su amiga. Si Phoebe conocía a Granger pese a haber llegado el día anterior, tenía que haberla visto y además, no hace mucho porque si no, esa pelea no vendría a cuento.  
  
-¿Y si le ha pasado algo?-le preguntó Ginny a Harry sin dejar de correr.  
  
-¡Entonces te juro que mato a Malfoy y a toda su generación!-le contestó un Harry muy enfadado.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Esto es todo, si queréis más sólo tenéis que dejadme un review. Sí, ya sé que es corto, pero... tampoco estaba muy inspirada. Lo siento mucho, intentaré poner caps más a menudo, aunque la semana que viene no voy a poder, estaré de exámenes, pero no os preocupéis, esta semana pongo algún capítulo más. En fin, muchos besitos, dejadme un review y aquí os dejo las contestaciones de los reviews del capítulo anterior.  
  
Valery Ryddle- me alegro mucho porque te guste. Ah, por cierto, muchas gracias por tu explicación de "Porqué el Quidditch deja buen cuerpo". Yo no estoy en contra de los que dicen eso, para nada, pero me hacía gracia verlos en tantos fics. Muchos besitos.  
  
Pandora-muchas gracias por tu review.¡¡Fue el primero!! Espero que este cap también te haya gustado. Muchos besitos guapísima. 


	3. Pelea en el Gran Comedor

3. Pelea en el Gran Comedor

-¿Quieres dejarme en paz, Phoebe? Te he dicho que no.¡No! No me gusta sangre-sucia Granger-dijo Draco bastante molesto porque su hermana no paraba de seguirme a todos lados. Desde esa mañana, Phoebe no le dejaba en paz. Lo seguía a todos lados en los intercambios de clase porque pensaba que iba detrás de una sangre-sucia.

-Draco-lo llamó Phoebe. El Malfoy se acercó a ella tranquilamente-.Sé que te gusta-Phoebe le miró a sus ojos grises-.Te conozco. Lo sé TODO sobre ti-añadió recalcando esa palabra.

Draco la miró con desconfianza, ¿sería verdad?

"Es imposible" pensó Draco" Eso sólo lo sabe Narcisa".

-Creo que te equivocas, Phoebe. Ahora déjame en paz. Tal vez sería mejor que te fueses a conocer a tus nuevos compañeros. O a fastidiarles la vida a ellos. Pero a mi déjame en paz, porque... de lo contrario te arrepentirás-Draco echó a andar por el pasillo de camino a su Sala Común.

-¡No me equivoco!¿Me oyes, Draco? Sé de lo que hablo. Así que ten cuidado, porque ya te dije que lo sé todo-Draco Malfoy no se giró ni se paró a escuchar las palabras de su hermana. Simplemente siguió andando hasta llegar a su Sala Común.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Hermione!-la llamó Harry cuando entró en el Gran Comedor a la hora de la comida.-¿Dónde estabas? Ginny y yo estábamos preocupados por ti.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Hermione sentándose al lado de Harry y sirviéndose un vaso de zumo de calabaza.

Harry empezó a contarle que habían oído a los Malfoy hablando de ella esa mañana, y, que como no la habían visto porque no tenían las mismas clases esas mañana, estaban preocupados.

-¿De qué hablaban los Malfoy sobre Herm?-preguntó Ron desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-De nada importante-Harry no quiso admitir que había oído decir a la pequeña Phoebe que a Draco le gustaba su mejor amiga, sabía lo que Ron sentía por ella, además, a su amiga se la veía nerviosa, no sabía cómo se lo tomaría, aunque pudiese no ser verdad.

-¡Hermione!-la llamó Ginny que estaba sentada un poco más lejos con Colin Creevey.

Hermione se acercó a ella y las dos salieron del Gran Comedor a la vez que Phoebe Malfoy entraba en él seguida de Draco. Draco miró a Granger con una sonrisa y le lanzó un beso.

-¿Me vas a decir por qué Malfoy ha hecho eso?-preguntó Ginny cuando el rubio y la morena estaban lo suficientemente lejos.

Hermione se lo contó todo y se sintió un poco mejor.

-¿Ha intentado violarte?-preguntó Ginny.

-No... yo creo que era más bien una broma-dijo Hermione.

-Deberías decírselo a Dumbledore-dijo Ginny muy seria.

En ese momento apareció por su lado un chico castaño de ojos verdes con la Señora Norris en brazos. Hermione se acercó a él dejando a Ginny sola y con la boca abierta.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó él con una sonrisa.

-Sí. Gracias por lo de antes. No sé que hubiese pasado si no...

-Eh, tranquila-dijo al ver que Hermione parecía a punto de volver a llorar. El chico soltó a la Señora Norris en el suelo ya la abrazó para tranquilizarla. Ginny, Harry y Ron, que se habían acercado para ver porqué tardaban tanto, se quedaron con la boca abierta. Ron fue el primero en reaccionar,

-¡Eh, tú!¿Qué c crees que estás haciendo?-empezó a gritar Ron que se acercaba al chico con todas las intenciones de pegarle una paliza. Ron separó a Hermione de él pegándole un puñetazo al castaño.

-¡Ron!¡Déjale en paz!-empezó a gritar Hermione, porque parecía que el pelirrojo no tenía ningunas intenciones de parar. Sin embargo, ron se separó del castaño que tenía el labio sangrando.

-¡Pero si te está abrazando!¿Te dejas abrazar por todos como si fueses una pu..?-Ron se calló de repente porque Hermione se había acercado a él y le había pegado un puñetazo.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho a llamarme puta ni a decirme qué es lo que tienen que hacer mis amigos!¡Déjame en paz, Ron!¡Ya estoy harta de tus celos!¡Hemos terminado, ya lo sabes!-gritó Hermione dejando a todo el Comedor sorprendido,¿Ron y Hermione habían estado saliendo?

Hermione se había ido con el chico de ojos verdes y había dejado a Ron con Harry y Ginny.

-Ron...¿cuándo has estado saliendo con Hermione?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sentados a la orilla del lago estaba Hermione con el ojiverde.

-Lo siento mucho, Chris. No sé porque Ron se sigue comportando como si aún estuviésemos juntos. Cortamos mucho antes de que empezasen las vacaciones de verano.

-No pasa nada-Hermione cogió un pañuelo y empezó a limpiarle la sangre que tenía en el labio-.¡Ay! Ten cuidado.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería.

-No pasa nada, Hermione-dijo Chris levantándose.-Ya se curará. Tengo trabajo Herm, y tú deberías ir a clase.

Hermione también se levantó recordando que aún tenía que ir a la Sala Común a recoger el libro para Historia de la Magia.

-Quiero que vayas a la enfermería Chris.

-Ya nos veremos Hermione-dijo Chris que se fue sin hacerle caso.

-¡Ve a la enfermería!-pero Chris iba de camino a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Hermione recordando que iba a llegar tarde a clase corrió hacia la Sala Común.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ron y Harry iban al aula de Historia de la Magia.

-Salí con Hermione el año pasado. Duramos una semana. No te lo dijimos porque no queríamos que te sintieses desplazado ni nada de eso, y como cortamos tan pronto pues... pensamos que era mejor no decírtelo. Lo siento Harry.

-No pasa nada. De todas formas, si ya habéis cortado, no deberías portarte así con ella-dijo Harry abriendo la puerta de clase.

-Pero es que me sigue gustando...

-Potter, Weasley entren. Llegan tarde-el profesor Binns les quitó un punto a cada uno y les dijo que se sentaran.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno, aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo. Estaba a punto de dejar el fic pero al final he decidido continuarlo. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews.


End file.
